


Uncomfortable

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [67]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth is uncomfortable.





	Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: omg ambrollins and Seth getting whisker burn from dean (your choice which body part and whether he likes it or not) I didn't know I needed this until now

Seth winces, his skinny jeans rubbing against the burns from Dean’s stubble on his inner thighs. Wearing jeans while you have whisker burn in some intimate places is not the best idea. 

Seth kind of likes it though. It’s like a secret. A sexy secret. No one else can see it, but he can feel it and is reminded of Dean in between his thighs, all teeth, tongue, lips, and wicked eyes. 

It makes Seth shiver, smoothing his hands down his jeans before adjusting himself quickly, heading into the arena. His jeans are rubbing the whisker burns raw and he wants to get into his shorts. Something less with less friction. 

He heads into their locker room, fingers tugging restlessly at the sides of his jeans. He walks in and purposefully bumps into Dean with his shoulder. 

“What?” Dean grumbles, glancing over at Seth. 

“Nothing.” Seth smirks as he kicks off his boots.

Dean just sighs and shakes his head. 

Seth strips out of his jeans and gently prods the redness on his inner thighs. Dean looks over at him, a smirk on his mouth. 

“Problem?” He asks, eyes flicking up to Seth’s face.

“Never. But you know you’re getting pay back tonight, right?” Seth starts changing into his ring gear.

“Looking forward to it.” Dean winks at him.

Seth laughs, relishing the sting from the whisker burns. He’ll get his revenge.


End file.
